$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {-1} & {-2} \\ {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {2} \\ {2} & {3} \\ {0} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}+{2} & {4}+{2} \\ {-1}+{2} & {-2}+{3} \\ {4}+{0} & {-1}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {6} \\ {1} & {1} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$